Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + 3 \times 8) - 8 \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = (6 + 24) - 8 \times 6 $ $ = 30 - 8 \times 6 $ $ = 30 - 48 $ $ = -18 $